Casual
by o-parts
Summary: AU One-Shot; In which neither of them know what they're doing, but they're assuming the gentler butterflies are a good thing. – Roxas/Sora


In which this is my very first fanfiction and run-on sentences are inevitable, because I made shit up as I went along.

Critique will be highly appreciated. Sorry for the length in advance! It was a personal little experiment of mine to see how much cutesy scenes I could write out before I got sick of it, hahaha!

oOo

They're pretty sure their lips were supposed to meet about half a minute ago, but instead their heads were sort of lunged towards the other awkwardly with Roxas's hands gripped onto Sora's forearms looking like he was about to shove him into the classroom desks rather than share a first kiss, and Sora's fingers tangled strangely into the collar of Roxas's uniform shirt looking like he was about to choke him, due to said blonde's grip on his arms disabling him from doing much else. Both their lips were about two and a half inches away from sealing their deal and the butterflies were about two and a half seconds away from slashing them in the gut if they didn't _do something_.

Unfortunately when time finally decided to freeze for their special moment, the boys were pretty positive that it was supposed to freeze everything else _except _them. But now they were just sort of having a stupid impromptu staring contest, the loser having to be the one making the first move.

After about two minutes of this, Sora was the first to lose, the heat pumping into his face making his eyes sting. But instead of making the move like Roxas had hoped, he pulls away at arm-length, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head while laughing nervously all at the same time. "S- Sorry… This is making me sorta jittery."

"Well I'm not exactly oozing self-confidence either," Roxas gave him a small, nervous smile with half a shoulder shrug. "But how hard can this possibly be? I mean, it's not as if we're getting graded on this or something."

Sora glanced towards the classroom windows timidly, his fingers still awkwardly gripped onto Roxas's shirt collar, looking as if he were apprehensive of anyone spying on their non-kissing scene. Even though they were currently on the second floor in Roxas's homeroom classroom, and the two of them weren't even that close to the windows anyway, settling for the back of the room on the floor for some reason they're still not quite sure about.

"Well, maybe we just have to take it slower or something," Roxas suggested, startling Sora out of his thoughts on whether kissing sitting down was somehow better than standing up. Sora's azures sweep over to Roxas's unsure expression, his own turning into one of careful thought.

The two of them had been going out even before they realized they had been by the time their 34th date had rolled around. They probably would have never known either hadn't every single one of their friends point out the various vaguely romantic things they've done with each other since pretty much as long as they've met. From playing with hair while the other was distracted with homework or video games, linking arms with each other sometimes when walking home, always staying about three inches closer to each other than really necessary, staying up every Friday night talking to each other about everything and nothing at the same time and even sometimes falling asleep with their phones still on each other's line. If they haven't accidentally rolled on top of their phones and cut the call already, they would even wish each other good morning and make plans with meeting up with each other in about 10 or so minutes. (The only way their friends found out the last part was through Riku, who had been sleeping over Sora's house and experienced the weekly routine first-hand. The teasing hasn't stopped to this day_._)

Apparently people around the neighborhood had begun to assume Sora and Roxas been dating, and for some reason, they never really bothered to correct them. Neither of them were really the type to care about what other people thought about them, unless they were blatantly wrong. And when the two of them thought about it… they weren't _completely _wrong. They were both well-aware that they were basically clingier than girls (Well, maybe only Roxas was aware, Sora never really noticed!), and neither could really _deny_ that they might have… maybe sort of liked each other. In a totally not-weird way, of course. (It took a 48-hour-long Friday-Night Phone Conversation of awkward pauses, butterflies having an all-nighter Happy Hour, and shy laughter to come to terms with it with each other though.), and went on their 37th (and first _official_) date the following Sunday. The two of them never really bothered to announce it to their friends, since they all were apparently omniscient and congratulated them the next day for finally growing balls.

Six months and five days of doing absolutely nothing more is where they are currently, on the spotless floor of Roxas's homeroom class of 2-B trying to figure out how to make their first official kiss work. Upon the reminiscing, Roxas nearly forgets his own two-minute old suggestion and shakes his head a little, trying to clear his head and his pink-tinted face. Judging by the silence from the brunet, Sora hadn't noticed Roxas's little zone-out, since he was looking pretty out there himself. Once he notices Roxas's attention back on him though, he shakes head almost identically and offers him a slightly rosy apologetic smile.

Roxas decides it's cute. The butterflies seemed to agree.

"I'm not exactly sure how exactly we can slow it down any slower than this…" Sora started, one hand letting off the grip on Roxas's collar to scratch at his cheek thoughtfully, "I mean, how long has it been now?"

"Has what been?"

"Since we started… y'know."

"Dating?"

Sora flushed.

"It's been about half a year, hasn't it?" Roxas looked up towards the ceiling in thought. "… Wow, it sounds kind of amazing when you put it into words."

"Has it— It's really been half a year?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"Wow…" Sora lets a tiny thoughtful smile grace his peach-colored lips, the hand that was scratching his reddening cheek before now nestled unwittingly into his cinnamon locks. Roxas throws him a baby grin in return and decides that was cute too before he finally realizes what they were even supposed to be talking about.

"—Right, about before. I was thinking that maybe we could, I dunno… start out with smaller touches or something," He offered, trying not to sound like a blatant homosexual. "Like, try and make it casual so we won't feel as weird."

"Hmm," Sora thought about it for a moment. "You mean like…"

A playful shove at his shoulder along with a matching grin was offered to Roxas. "That?"

Now Roxas, despite being practically an embodiment of The Teenaged Boy, is actually a deeply closeted romantic at heart. … A romantic still trying to dig out the tuxedo he absentmindedly tossed into said closet and hasn't found since his mother's 2nd wedding, but a romantic nonetheless. What he originally meant by 'small touches' was, y'know, a bit of hair-fondling, a cheek-stroke or two. Doesn't eye-gazing somewhat count as a "touch" too? It should. It's nice.

But then he remembered that Sora was a guy and he was too and neither of them should give a shit about stuff like that anyway.

Maybe they could save the mushy stuff for when they could actually stomach it. Just because Roxas liked the _idea _of those kinds of things doesn't mean he was actually ready for it. Kind of like most teens and sex in a way.

It wasn't exactly 'small', but it was casual and didn't feel weird, so two out of three is pretty good deal. Roxas let out a nice chuckle and a challenge flashed so quickly through his sapphire blues that he doubted Sora caught it.

"Not exactly. More like… This!"

The tackle sent them both crashing and rolling into the various chairs and desks in front where they were seated and the 3rd and 4th rows created a gracious ripple for them with their force, and surely some after-school club student roaming through the halls would have heard and wondered why couldn't people keep it in their pants until they reached a place a lot more convenient like the rather spacious Student Council Room right across their own class. Except they were doing nothing that really required pants and were instead just trying to ease the quickly irritating butterflies the best way two kid boys knew how with each other. With bouncing punches and light kicks and roaring laughter sent both ways, it was echoed throughout the hollow classroom causing their sweet boyish joy to be amplified even further. The boys somehow managed to roll right through the 4th and 5th rows of desks and were now on their knees with hands locked together tight, trying to force the other down with their own strength.

It's kind of funny how they were a lot more romantic _before_ they started dating.

"I don't even know why you even—urgh, bother to keep... Trying Sor," Roxas challenged breathlessly but with a daring smirk, his energy far from depleted and he attempts to force Sora to the floor with a shove. "You never win."

The brunet mirrors the expression exactly, and has yet to give in to the blonde's force. "How do you know that? We never get to—grah—finish 'cause someone always interrupts us."

"But before they do, I'm always the one about to win. So I'm winner by default."

"What? You can't decide the winner before it's over, that's- cheating!" A lunge forward.

Both roll across the floor for a few seconds, knocking back a couple of desks or five, and Roxas is towered above Sora, their hands still in their struggling position. "Everything is cheating to you. Maybe you're just a sore loser."

"What was that!"

"You heard me."

With a frustrated growl Sora rocks back and lunges forward again, and the boys scuffle like this for a good half hour, rolling each other on the floor with feathered punches, slightly harder shoves, lazy kicks and bright laughter, before they finally end up crashing into teacher's front desk, nearly tipping the entire thing over. After a few minutes of catching their breath and meaningless chuckles, they internally agree that they should seriously stop before they end up snapping a desk in half or something, and with that The Epic Battle of Absolutely Nothing ends with a draw.

Sora's lying on his side, back against the teacher's desk, with a tired but a pretty content smile on his lips as he looked over to Roxas. Said blond is right beside him, lying on his back with his head held high, wearing that lazy, relaxed grin he always had when everything in the world seems right and Sora always told him he looked like a total sloth while Rox would just shoot said grin his way and punch his arm in reply.

Sora decided it's dumb-looking. The butterflies seemed to disagree.

"… Sooo I'm guessing this is a draw?"

Roxas finally rolls his head over to the brunet, that stupid sloth grin still on his face. Eventually he rolls the rest of his body along with it, his head now resting on his forearm and looking straight at Sora with only about an inch separating them.

"I think I like the word 'tie' better."

"Alright, a tie then!" Sora's smile brightens a bit, before it turns into a slightly thoughtful pout. "… I still don't really think this one counts, though."

A blink. "Why not? We weren't interrupted this time."

"All the desks got in the way…" Sora whines.

Roxas just gives him A Look for a heavy second before he shakes his head and a few chuckles start to escape him, and suddenly it escalates into full blown laughter for no apparent reason since what Sora just said wasn't even _that_ funny. But Sora catches himself laughing right along with him anyway because he was always highly allergic to random bouts of joy, especially if they're from the person he really liked to see happy anytime all the time and _shoot_ he shouldn't have just thought that because the butterflies just caught him red-handed.

Except instead of making him want to puke his guts out, their thin wings only flutter about almost leisurely, as if they had just started a formal ballroom dance now instead of a post-Blitzball Championship party. It kind of tickled, and Sora assumes that's a good thing.

Roxas is the first to calm after a bit, and he just watches on as Sora's snickers die down and gradually melt into a simple, sweet close-eyed beam. It was the smile he had when everything in the world seems right and out of all of Sora's smiles, this was the rarest. And Roxas's favorite. He's seen it probably about twice in his life and felt it once. (Remember The 48-hour-long Friday-Night Phone Conversation? Totally felt it.) So he feels like this was a good a time as any to close up that inch left between them and press a slow, curious kiss on the brunet's thin yet soft lips.

He honestly was expecting to taste some sort of food flavor on Sora's lips or something, like how all those trashy romance novel protagonists always described their lovers' lips as some kind of hot fudge sundae explosion or some stupid crap like that. But all Roxas could taste was skin.

Somehow, that was good enough.

He doesn't detect a response at all, so he steadily pulls away and almost nervously slides his eyes back open to see Sora's azures open and staring right back, smile gone. He doesn't look deathly shocked or ill or anything so Roxas assumes that's a sort of good thing, but instead just looks almost blank. No surprise or disgust or anything, as if he was simply trying to process what had just happened. So, deciding not to panic, Roxas just waits, staring back at him full-on almost with that same exact blank expression as if he were pretending it never even happened. Though that mostly was because he had to put on _some_ poker face before the butterflies spontaneously combusted within him and made him explode with a million different apologies in twenty different languages he didn't even know he had learned.

Once Sora's thought process completes though, he blinks for a beat before his cheeks suddenly rise into a nice rosy red well-blended against his tanned skin, his lips part into a surprised "Oh," and a hand covers slowly covers his mouth before he said something stupid like "Thank you".

Roxas half-expected Sora to recoil in disgust or shove him away or something, even though he knows better than anyone else that Sora is not that type of person, especially not towards someone he's obviously dating. Still, you can't really blame him for being at least mildly surprised when he feels a thin pair of lips pressing back against his own in a shy, unsure manner, probably as thanks or maybe as an apology for not responding earlier. The surprise was because Sora was always a little more than awkward when it came to physical affection, even hugs, let alone initiating it (It took him a little more than a week to get used to hugging Roxas goodbye whenever they had to part ways heading home). So even though he didn't _exactly_ initiate it, he did start a kiss. That definitely counted as something.

His butterflies seem to all agree as well and gently urged Roxas to repay him. And he did. The butterflies gave a heartfelt cheer.

Roxas was expecting firecrackers to burst behind closed eyelids or some other retarded romance novel line to happen. Sora wasn't expecting anything. They were both wrong. Instead, all they felt were the sensation of smooth skin gliding against one another experimentally, and the rhythm of their heartbeats steadily rising in power, strong enough to heighten all six senses of their body. And the butterflies that had been guiding them through the entire afternoon started to flutter away one by one, their job done for the time being.

Roxas's arms slid from his original position and lightly latched onto Sora's forearms, as if he didn't want him to pull away or change his mind about this, but wouldn't put up a fight if he did. But Sora was far from considering that in the slightest, instead sliding his hands up Roxas's shirt and mildly nestling his fingers into his shirt collar, reassuring Roxas that he wasn't going anywhere. Unlike before, they didn't look like they were about to curb-stomp each other into the pavement but instead… they looked and felt like actual _lovers_ for the very first time since they had started to date.

It wasn't mind-blowing. It wasn't simple. It was just… right. Everything was right. Their lips felt right together, they themselves felt right, and time stopped the way it was _supposed to this time_ and as an added bonus the world around them seems to have decided to give the newly teen lovers the alone-time they deserved. About goddamn time.

As the two boys gradually pulled away, they gazed shyly into each other's eyes looking about as flustered as they felt. Being the one able to hide it better, Roxas's face was only dusted with a cute timid pink, but his clear aqua eyes was shining and gave away anything he was trying to hide. Sora was always the one to wear his heart on every sleeve in his wardrobe; his face was tinted into a lovable shade of red, fine lips slightly parted, and his light royal blues were wide and brightened hiding no secrets.

Both took in the other for a little while longer before bashful yet jolly grins spread to both their faces. The sweethearts scooted just a fraction closer to close the remaining inch-long gap between their bodies and embraced for no real reason, but it was a pretty good excuse to hide their increasingly brightening faces and embarrassingly dorky grins. Roxas wrapped his arms around the back of Sora's neck, his head snug into the brunet's fluffy hair, while Sora's slender arms were encircled around the sunny haired-boy's waist, face snug into the crook of the Roxas's creamy neck, noting absent-mindedly that his head fit almost perfectly.

Roxas's voice was almost drowned into Sora's soft locks, "… So, um." He paused to awkwardly chuckle a bit.

He could feel Sora timidly smile into his Adam's apple. "Y-Yeah?"

"Do you... still feel sorta jittery?"

"… Yeah. But it's different from before."

"Is it?" The blond paused for a bit. "How so?"

"I don't feel like I wanna throw up this time."

Roxas let out a hearty laugh then, shaking Sora slightly and leaving him with a warm tingling feeling in his chest. "Oh, so I make you wanna throw up. Nice!"

"You know what I meant by that, stupid!" Sora laughed into the Roxas's neck, the vibrations tickling the blond and making him laugh a little harder, squeezing the brunet tight.

After calming down after a while and a bit more of idle talking about everything and nothing, Roxas doesn't realize he has fallen asleep until he cracks his eyes open and notes the steadily dimming sunlight illuminating the classroom. How long have they been there…? With grudging reluctance, he lifts both himself and Sora up into sitting position, his arms still snug around him. Apparently Sora had fallen asleep sometime as well, since he tightens his grip and buries his face stubbornly into Roxas's collarbone like he always did to his pillow every time he was forced awake. He even throws in a little groan.

Roxas ignores the urge to flop right back on to the floor and just cuddle until dawn. "C'mon Sora, you've gotta help me fix up the desks again. My homeroom teacher will flip if she sees this in the morning."

"…'Ive m' mnts."

"I don't speak 'sleep', Sor."

"Five more minutes?" Sora's face finally arises from Roxas's neck, wearing his 'I should not be awake' expression.

"Sor, it's almost seven."

"Really?" Sora blinks and turns his head towards the classroom clock. Um, crap. "Then let's just leave it like this and let your class take care of it tomorrow! I'm still super tired…" Sora whines exaggeratedly and eyes the blond with The Punted Puppy Look. You know the one.

Only Riku and Roxas are able to nullify the effects of the PPL, and even that has a 25% chance of working. But nope, no no. Roxas is the class-representative of his homeroom and is actually pretty proud of it, and not even a PPL from an actual punted puppy will make him risk sullying his class's reputation (and him getting shit for it from his teacher). They were on the top of the all the second-year classes in the school, and they were gonna stay that way, damnit.

"Uh-uh, you and I are gonna fix this up," Roxas sluggishly drags himself and Sora the rest of the way up, the latter groaning again in exasperation. "If my teacher sees this tomorrow, _I'm_ the one getting in trouble for it, whether it really was my fault or not."

"Geez, I was kidding, Rox!" Sora chuckles, finally dropping his grip around the blond's waist and on to his own hips. "I know how hard the whole class-rep thing is just by glancing at it. I wouldn't make things deliberately harder for you. You know that."

"Yeah, I know," Roxas grins again and rubs the remaining amount of sleep in his eyes. "But you know how seriously I take my jobs, though."

Twenty minutes after their mild chore, the boys are walking each other home hand-in-hand as usual. But this time they decide to take the longer route around for no special reason other than to just have an excuse to hold each other's hand and talk a little longer than they usually got to, as lame as they both know this sounds _and _is. They reach Roxas's house first this time, and even then they just sit at his porch for just ten minutes longer. Please, they aren't _that_ clingy or anything.

Roxas is the first to stand, and as Sora takes the hand he offers to him the blond pulls him into a light, butterfly kiss. "Just another test," he attempts to justify, trying not to spook Sora off from being too affectionate at a time. The brunet just shoots him a glimpse of the Sweet Smile and Roxas matches it with his Cool Sloth.

As Sora practically skips the short distance home and Roxas hops to the kitchen to make dinner before his parents came home, they both wondered if their friends had caught the rift in their dimension and were going to congratulate them the next day for growing a dick along with those balls they acquired.


End file.
